In electrical switch devices, movable contact elements are usually used to realize the switching on and off of circuits by connecting and disconnecting between movable and static contacts. In order to achieve a secure installation of a movable contact, currently there are two commonly used methods: one of which uses a thread to connect two supports, and the other is constructed using a relatively complicated assembly. The disadvantages of these two methods are that they need many parts, and have complicated structures, high costs, and low efficiency.